The Army
The Army is the major antagonist group of Smash Bros. Elite's Story Mode. Its motives are to gain Loc-Nar to World Dominion, though its members share a common goal. The army's weapons include The Buzzard Ship, Captain Hook's Ship that Graves and Mr. Freeze ungraded to engulf mass areas to Freeze, Dark Cannons, large guns, now small, its wielders use to capture fighters, and The Invaded Core, the army's soldiers. HIM The Leader HIM is a mysterious, super-powerful, red-skinned, and devil-like creature. His gender is often something of confusion, as his voice, clothes, and mannerisms often contradict each other, but his name strongly suggests that he is male. He has large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard. He has three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt belt with a bronze buckle, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots (hooker boots) complete his look. It is implied that he is the devil himself, or at least some form of demon, in The Powerpuff Girls series, he is said to be "so sinister, so evil, so scary, so horribly vile that his real name can never be said." Very little is known about Him's motives for wanting to harm the Powerpuff Girls. In his first appearance, he shows a strong contempt towards them, but the main focus of his monologue is pointed towards being humiliated by the recent defeat of one of his monsters, rather than an overall explanation. He often plays on weaknesses in the group like fears, and seems to have a goal of breaking up their group, mainly through making them hate or fight each other. A goal of killing or destroying them is implied, but never fully shown, as this would be inappropriate considering the target audience of the show. He talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times, to varying degrees depending on situations. He has two distinct manners of speaking; one is a high-pitched falsetto, and the other is a growling, sinister basso profondo. They will switch back and forth, especially from soft and sweet when pleased to loud and aggressive when angered. In one commercial where he was hosting Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on Cartoon Network with Johnny Bravo and The Red Guy from "Cow and Chicken" and in the episode "See Me Feel Me Gnomey", his voice doesn't echo. While most villains prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through their own sheer strength, HIM often orchestrates events and psychological tortures in an attempt to drive the Powerpuff Girls apart or make them scared; many of which often come close to succeeding. Often times he uses Bubble's innocence and gullibility to move the plans along. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or hellish situations or realms. These forms, in turn can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size, when engaged in battle he is an entity to be reckoned with. Daroach Once of the Member Daroach (Dorocche in Japan, Dopang in Korea) is the greedy and tactical leader of the Squeak Squad. He is the main antagonist of Kirby: Squeak Squad. He is shown wearing a red hat and jagged cape and often carries around a magic wand, or the Triple Star. He is responsible for his gang's quest for the treasure that would grant them endless power. By his own ambition, he ultimately became the victim of Dark Nebula and became Dark Daroach. As with King Dedede, Daroach is shown as not being inherently evil and is instead rather more of a mischievous bandit, whose goals that involve stealing valuable treasures unintentionally bring him into conflict with Kirby when his cake is stolen by Daroach's band of thieves; this is further proven when Daroach and the rest of the Squeaks return Kirby's cake after he frees them from the controlling grasp of Dark Nebula. It is not known what happens after this, except that the Squeaks return Kirby's cake and "decide to look elsewhere for treasure," which brought him to the Popopo Islands and their hidden medals in Kirby Mass Attack. Daroach also appears as a collectible sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, using his artwork from Kirby: Squeak Squad. It can be used on any character to strengthen his or her electrical attacks. Dimentio Once of the Member Dimentio is a magical jester and the true main antagonist in Super Paper Mario. His name appears to be a pun on dementia, referring to his apparent insanity, and dimension, the planes of existence which he can manipulate (an ability he shares with Merloo). Initially a minion of Count Bleck, Dimentio is a powerful mercenary magician capable of several feats, such as teleportation, duplication, and invisibility. Like Mario and Mimi, he has the power to flip between dimensions, and is in control of a dimension of his own, Dimension D. Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck's Army (who serve as major bosses throughout the game), along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and to a lesser degree, Mr. L, who are the strongest minions of Count Bleck. While no concrete information has been provided, one of Carson's stories implies that Dimentio is the descendant of the magician who created the Pixls. Axel Once of the Member Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames (おどる火の風 Odoru Hi no Kaze?), is the Nobody of Lea, and is Rank VIII within Organization XIII. He wields fire and enhances his weapons, twin Chakrams, with his pyrokinesis to unleash powerful rapid attacks. The Assassin Nobodies are under his control. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Axel was the trump card for the rest of the Organization as a double agent in Castle Oblivion to keep track of Marluxia's plans. In Kingdom Hearts II, Axel betrayed the Organization for his friendship with Roxas and acted of his own accord to try and help Sora, though he originally wanted to turn Sora into a Heartless to get Roxas back. Axel appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as a playable character in Mission Mode and one of the main protagonists. Captain Hook Once of the Member Captain James Hook is the main antagonist of the Peter Pan franchise. The captain of a crew of pirates, Captain Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan for ruining his life (Peter having cut off Hook's left hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it, by Mr. Smee, "a childish prank"). Ever since swallowing the Captain's hand, the Crocodile has developed a taste for Hook and is in constant pursuit of the remainder of the pirate's body. While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Peter Pan's ability to fly, but more often through the bumbling actions of his mate Mr. Smee who is unquestioningly faithful to the Captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandable; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly pursued by the Crocodile and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him the most sympathetic Disney Villain aside from Shere Khan and one of the most popular. His antics with the Crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by Disney Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston in the book The Disney Villain. He was voiced by Hans Conried in the first film and currently by Corey Burton. Hook is an official member of the Disney Villains franchise. Mr. Freeze Once of the Member While BTAS style of revising various smaller Batman villains, none were as successful as Mr. Freeze, who had been introduced in the comics as one of the many gimmick oriented enemies of Batman with little depth or detail. The character's was completely altered for the series with a sympathetic backstory, including his wife Nora, and great moral complexity with the character's cold, stoic demeanor coupled with a barely restrained vindictive fury, much like Batman himself. Freeze was very popular with fans and the comics soon changed to include the new rendition with a swiftly resurrected Freeze, who was killed by the Joker at the time. Even the film Batman and Robin, though filmed in a campy style reminiscent of the 60's TV show, included the tragic backstory. Trixie Once of the Member Trixie is a unicorn pony and a traveling magician who is featured as the main antagonist of Boast Busters and Magic Duel and makes background appearances in Bridle Gossip and The Return of Harmony Part 1. She tends to speak in the third person and refers to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie visits Ponyville with her one-mare show, in which she shows off, extremely exaggerates, and boasts about her abilities. The name Trixie is a diminutive form of Beatrix. She is called Trixie Lulamoon in some merchandise. Evil Cole Once of the Member A new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. Dormammu Once of the Member Dormammu is first mentioned by Karl Amadeus Mordo, senior apprentice of the "Sorcerer Supreme" the "Ancient One", who, in the entity's service, attempts to slowly weaken the sorcerer, but is stopped when his fellow pupil Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) manages to alert his master to the betrayal. Dormammu is a member of the Faltine, a race of powerful beings composed of pure magical energy who hail from another dimension. After he and his sister, Umar, killed their parent, Sinifer, they fled their native dimension to avoid retribution. They ended up in the Dark Dimension, took humanoid form, and after acting as advisors to its ruler, seized the throne after his death, with his son Orini becoming one of Dormammu's most loyal disciples (and Umar's lover). Dormammu took on a new form, one that blended his Faltine flames with his humanoid shape. He would later exile Umar, fearing (correctly) that she was planning to do the same to him. Gideon Graves Once of the Member Gideon Gordon Graves is Ramona Flowers' seventh evil ex-boyfriend, the leader and founder of the League of Ramona's Evil Ex-Boyfriends and the main antagonist of the Scott Pilgrim comics series. Gideon isn't seen much throughout the series, except for a blurry picture taken by Wallace Wells, and briefly in the shadows at the end of Volume 3. He also appears in the fourth volume in the form of a mysterious shadowy figure, and in book five, though he's not actually seen. He finally appears in Volume 6 with surprisingly pointy hair and a nasty attitude. Wesker Once of the Member Alex Wesker, is the twelfth of thirteen candidates for Project W, an early Umbrella program to create a "superior race of humans", to quote CEO Oswell E. Spencer. Category:The Army Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nintendo Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hasbro Category:Sony Category:Sucker Punch Category:Marvel Category:Ubisoft Category:HarperCollins Category:Capcom